The Deadly Rose
by Swirlingwinds
Summary: Jack and Will meet the strangest and deadlest pirate they have ever met. This pirate has a little secrets of his own. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. The Stranger

Hiya everyone. This is my pirate story. I had the idea for it while I was in Spanish (what does that tell you about my Spanish class). I worked really hard on it soo please review and no flames  
The Deadly Rose.  
  
Chapter 1- The Stranger  
Captain Jack Sparrow was sitting in the Faithful Bride in Tortuga. (I think that is how it is spelled) He was in a bottle of rum. Will Turner came into the Faithful Bride looking for Jack. Will spotted Jack in his corner. Will sighed and walked to him.  
Jack looked up at Will, "Will, how are you?"  
"Fine."  
"How's Elizabeth?" Jack wondered.  
"Getting sicker." Will sighed.  
"Don't worry mate. She'll live." Jack reassured him.  
"I hope your right."  
"Will, why are you here?" Jack questioned him.  
Will sat down next to Jack. "Just making sure where you were."  
"The Pearl is still in port. The crew is making repairs." Jack took another drink of his rum.  
"Are you still looking for a new crew?"  
"I'm keeping my old crew. I'm just picking up some more," Jack told Will.  
Will chuckled at Jack. Then he noticed someone across the room. A pirate was sitting at a table alone watching the room. Will didn't know why he was noticing him, but he couldn't help it. He had long, brown hair braided much like Jack's. He was wearing a tri-point hat like Jack. He had a green bandana. His hat was down over his eyes covering his face. He was dressed with a loose fitting shirt, pants and boots. In fact, he was dressed much like Jack. He had his pistol with a sword. He must have noticed Will watching him because he looked up at Will, then got up and left the room.  
Will leaned next to Jack within whispering range. "Jack, who is the pirate that just left the room?"  
Jack whispered back to Will, "Not much is known about him. They call him the Deadly Rose. Because, that is his tattoo above the pirate brand. No one knows his real name. He is feared but not as much as the Pearl. Why?"  
"Just wondering," Will looked back at the pirate leaving the room.  
"I tell ya mate. If he showed up tomorrow he would be on my boat right away," Jack sat while taking another drink of his rum.  
Will got up and headed back up to his room where Elizabeth lay sick.  
Jack had a strange dream that night. He didn't know what started the dream. A pirate was walking toward him in mist. The pirate was walking up to Jack. The pirate started to lift his head. Then, Jack woke up before he saw the person's face. Jack was woken up by Will. "Don't you know not to wake a man when he's sleeping?" Jack said practically yelling at him.  
"You don't really believe that do you?" Will said. He smiled at Jack.  
"How did you get into my room?" Jack changed the subject.  
"The girl that left the room let me in."  
Jack smiled.  
"Was she good?" Will asked.  
"Oh yea," Jack said pulling his pants on. "Why again did you wake me up?"  
"It is time to go pick the new crew," said Will. Will left the room. He called over his shoulder, "I'm going take Elizabeth to the Pearl now. So we can take her to her father."  
Jack finished dressing and walked out of the Faithful Bride toward the docks.  
  
End Chapter  
  
I hope you all like my first chapter. I promise update soon. PLEASE REVIEW Prongs 


	2. The Truth maybe

Hullo all you people who actually read my stories. Sorry it has taken a little while to update I never got around to it. School is out so now I have all the time in the world to write my stories.

**Chapter 2-** The Truth

Jack looked at the line of pirates in front of him. Will was holding Elizabeth up. Elizabeth's illness had made her weak.

Jack didn't like what he saw. None of them looked like pirates. And pirates can look like anything. Some were too young, too old, and too proper. Then he saw him. The Deadly Rose was at the end of the line. His hat was down over his eyes, but it was him. Jack started to walk down the line. He was pretending to be looking over the men. He stopped in front of The Deadly Rose.

"You're the Deadly Rose aren't you?" asked Jack

"Yes," The Rose's voice was a little higher than most men's.

"You're accepter. Welcome to the Black Pearl," Jack stuck out his hand, "Do we have an accord?"

The man grabbed Jack's hand.

"Oh mate, one thing I shall need to see your face," Jack grabbed his hat of his head. He had the surprise of his life.

The Deadly Rose was a woman, in Jack's opinion a very beautiful one. Everyone

gasped.

Gibbs came out of nowhere and showed up right behind Jack. He smelled like rum. "Jack, it is bad luck to have a woman on board."

"You doubt me?" Rose answered Gibbs.

"Gibbs is right. You can not be on my crew." Jack said. He leaned on a wooden pole behind him, "I also don't think you could perform your duties, being a woman."

"Jack, what about AnaMaria? And Elizabeth?" Will asked Jack.

"Elizabeth is not part of my crew. We are just giving you two a ride to Port Royal and AnaMaria is different. She can take care of herself.

"Mr. Sparrow, you don't think I can take care of myself?" Rose asked.

"No I don't," Jack added bluntly.


End file.
